Obsessed
by wolfishmeow
Summary: Nigel Uno has a weird obsession that is practically ruling his life! How will his friends help to cure it? One Shot :


I told I'd make a really odd/random Fan-Fic, so here it is ;)  
I hope it's not too random for you :D 

* * *

"An obsession; please, Numbuh 2. It is not an obsession. It's just a mere… liking."

"Numbuh 1, you have a scrapbook filled with pictures of it. How can that **NOT** be an obsession?"

Numbuh 1 walked down the hallway to the Treehouse. '_Numbuh 2 wouldn't know obsessions even if he had them himself,'_ Numbuh 1 told himself. When he entered his room, he immediately ran to his desk and opened a drawer. An enormous scrapbook sat in there, not even collecting dust, as if it is used regularly.

Numbuh 1 took out the mighty scrapbook and opened the first page, gawking at the first picture. _'It's not an obsession,'_ he thought to himself, his eyes scanning through the pictures. "Numbuh 1," he heard a name call out to him. He quickly shoved the scrapbook in the drawer and slammed it shut, grabbed some paper, and pretended to write things down. Numbuh 4 then entered the room. "Oh, hey Numbuh 1! We were looking for you. We're all goin' to Lime Ricky's to grab a root beer. C'mon, let's go!"

Numbuh 1 had a decision to make.

"If it's all right with you guys, I'd much rather stay here this time. I've got lots of-" he took a moment to glance at the paper he had been 'writing on.' "-work to do."

"All right, Numbuh 1. Suit yourself," Numbuh 4 said as he walked out of Numbuh 1's room disappointed. '_Finally, he's gone,'_ Numbuh 1 thought to himself, as he went to open the opened the book once more, and gazed at the pictures. _'That one is a perfect color!' _He glanced at another picture. _'Ew, that one is too orange.'_ And another. _'Nope, too white,' _he kept thinking to himself, judging the images on the photographs.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team were hanging out at Lime Ricky's, having a great time.

"Anyone can roast beef, but nobody can pea soup!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, finally getting a laughing fit from the others.

"Dat's a good one, baby!" Numbuh 5 complimented him.

"Man, I wish Numbuh 1 was here! He's really missing out," Numbuh 4 said, sighing.

"Say, why didn't he come, anyways?" asked Numbuh 2.

"He said he had work to do. If you ask me, he looked nervous; like he was hiding something," Numbuh 4 said, then taking a giant gulp of his root beer.

"Hiding something…Ugh, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"What's wrong, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 3 questioned.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! He laid us off to look at pictures!" Numbuh 2 responded angrily.

"Pictures? Numbuh 5 is confused! What pictures?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Numbuh 1; he has this obsession of looking pictures of-"

"Ooh guys! Look, The Kid is balancing 3 glasses of root beer on his head!" Numbuh 3 chirped, making Numbuh 4 grunt. He didn't like The Kid much.

"I could do that!" Numbuh 4 said, not knowing what he's even saying.

Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 glared at him, pushing their glasses of root beer towards him.

"Numbuh 5 would like to see you try!"

Numbuh 4 gulped, and put the first glass on his head. _'This is pretty easy,'_ he thought to himself as he placed the second glass on his head. He reached for the second one slowly and placed it on his head. As he went to reach for the third one, he felt a shove on his back, making the two glasses fall and break into shreds; soaking him in sticky root beer. It was The Kid. "Why I outta...!" Numbuh 4 yelled, enraged, as the rest of the bar broke into laughter. He chased The Kid around until he was exhausted, and the others were ready to go home.

When the others arrived at the Treehouse, Numbuh 2 went to greet Numbuh 1. As he was walking up the stairs, he heard laughing from Numbuh 1. _'What is going on in there?'_ Numbuh 2 wondered to himself. He opened the door and saw it; not Numbuh 1 working, but him laughing at the pictures.

"Numbuh 1! I thought you were working, not looking at pictures of… This!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Well Numbuh 2, I…I…" Numbuh 1 started to stutter.

"Come on," Numbuh 2 ordered, dragging Numbuh 1, making him drop his scrapbook.

"My pictures," Numbuh 1 yelled.

Numbuh 2 dragged Numbuh 1 to the kitchen. "Sit down, Uno!" he ordered him, as he grabbed a plate and fork from the cupboard and an item from the fridge.

"Numbuh 2… What…What are you doing with that?"

"You need to get over your CRAZY obsession, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 scolded him.

"So you're making me eat…?"

"I'll leave you two alone. That better be gone when I'm back," Numbuh 2 warned him.

Numbuh 1 narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the item on the plate. _'You can do this, Nigel. This can help you!'_ He slowly picked up the fork and poked the item. _'Come on, Nigel! This will no longer rule you! You are better than this!'_ He gulped deeply and stabbed the porous food with his fork. He cringed at the sound of the fork going through the product. He slowly lifted the fork, and shoved it in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he suddenly felt better. "I… I did it!" he yelled. Numbuh 2, hearing this, rushed in the room.

"Numbuh 1, you did it! You got over your obsession!"

"Numbuh 2, it wasn't an obsession…" Numbuh 1 informed him.

"Numbuh 1, you laid us off to look at pictures of CHEESE."

"I...," Numbuh 1 began, and then stopped himself.

"Sorry…About everything. About ignoring you guys, and putting my obsession before me." Numbuh 1 apologized, feeling horrible. Numbuh 2 just patted him on the back and walked out.

Numbuh 1 ran upstairs, grabbed his scrapbook, powered on his rocket boots, and flew out of the window.

"I AM better than you," he yelled, throwing the sketchbook into the air watching it fall apart.

No longer shall cheese rule his life...

* * *

**So there you have it! Was it random enough for you? Good.  
Poor, poor Nigel, letting cheese rule his life O.o**


End file.
